Starlight memories
by izanagimon1412
Summary: Memories... Such important and precious things in life. They may even cause you to make the wrong choices from time to time. Memories are wonderful things to have. But I have nothing, I have no parents, no brothers or sisters. All because of 'The Disaster'. But there is only one thing I do have left in my world, Jack. Tasuku x Jack, yaoi, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI!
1. It's good to meet you, Jack

I do not own future card buddyfight or any of its characters only my OCs

warning: yaoi

don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

pairing: Tasuku/Jack

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Starlight memories

* * *

><p>Memories... Such important and precious things in life. They may cause you to be happy. They may cause you to be sad. They may even cause you to make the wrong choices from time to time. Memories are wonderful things to have. But I have nothing, I have no parents, no brothers or sisters. All because of 'The Disaster'. But there is only one thing I do have left in my world, Jack.<p>

I awoke after something knocked me out. I looked around to find that the entire environment was completely demolished, trees had fallen over tents, rivers were now reduced to cracks of dryness and no one was in site. What happened? Where am I? What am I doing here? All those questions repeated in my mind as began to realise that I was the only survivor to a horrible event. I ran around hoping to find someone to prove me wrong. But to no avail did I see anyone alive. Blood and corpses were the only things I saw everywhere in the camp site. I noticed that most of the corpses were adults attempting to protect children from harm. All of them cared for the innocence of children; and they still ended up dead.

That was when my eyes were opened to the truth. Parents and adults have sheltered kids like me from danger for too long. They protected us and not themselves. 'Why? Why would they do such a stupid thing like that? This doesn't make any sense!' I fell to my knees as a frustrated and confused expression was masked by a dark blank face. I got up and walked away from the destruction to the tip of the hill. everywhere I see... There was nothing. Nothing but dusts of destroyed mountains all around where I stand. I looked up to the clouded sky wondering if this was punishment from god. Were we punished for something we did? If so what was it? I stepped closer to the edge thinking it was pointless to live on. This was a dead end for me.

Just when I was thinking about falling to my death and share the same fate as others, a small sparkling light fell through the clouds and floats gently down to my direction. I reached out my hand towards it just before the glow touched my finger tips. I gripped lightly on it while questions pile up in my mind further. Just then, the light faded away and revealed a card. I turned around and paced away from the cliffs to the forest. Maybe this is a sign. Maybe god is trying to give me another chance in life. I must take it and use it well. A shed of tear fell down my face as I ran away and never looked back to what's left of destruction.

I came to a good stopping point as I ran out of air through my lungs. I laid my ruby red eyes on the card again, gulping down my spit before turning the card around to get a better look. The card suddenly burst out a ray of light before leaving my grasp and levitating into the air. I covered my eyes with my arms trying to adjust to the brightness before the light faded away again. But the card was not there anymore. Instead an armed green dragon replaced the missing card. My eyes widened as I couldn't believe that a powerful being appeared before me. The winged beast stared at me with its yellow predatorous eyes. "I am known as Jackknife Dragon, Findar the 100th. Young man of destiny just what are your desires?" The reptile known as Jackknife Dragon questioned my desire. "I... I wanna... help people. But I'm just a kid, I gotta be an adult. Can you help?" I questioned Jackknife staring into his eyes showing no remorse in my decision. "If that is what you desire, I shall help you young one." He then bowed his head in approval, promising to make my wish come true.

Jackknife came closer until he was directly in front of me staring at my face. "Are you all right? your crying." He reached out his claw and wiped away the crawling tear off my face. "Thanks. I just really appreciate that your helping me. From now on... Will... Will your be my family?" I laid my hands on his claw before gazing back those concerned eyes. "If that is what you wish, Then I will be your family." The larger figure picked me up when he noticed my sleepiness, he curled around to lie down and held me close to him almost in a shielding way. I whispered to him as I began to close my eyes. "My name is Tasuku, Can I call you Jack from now on?" A snicker was heard along with the vibrating feeling along the dragons neck. "You may call me Jack, Now sleep away all your worries and lets change this world when you next awake Tasuku." I heard his last words before I finally shut my eyes and drifted off to dreamland.

I have no worries now, and its all thanks to Jack. He helped me shoulder the burden and the pain in life; and for that I truly grateful that he is my family.

* * *

><p><strong>Leon:<strong> "AND CUT!" speaks loudly through a speaker

everyone on the stage gets up and gets off the stage to cool off while engaging into conversations with each other.

**Leon:** "Hey! Tasuku! Jack! good work out there, you guys did amazing." give a thumbs up to the two figures coming closer

**Ta****suku:** "Thanks. I thought Jack did great as well. I was totally trembling through out the entire shoot." Laughs before taking a sip through his bottle of water.

**Jack:** "Nah, you did a finer job than me. I mean look at the script." pulls out a sheet of paper and points to a few acts "You had most of the stage light that I did. And the fans love me hehe." chuckles while Tasuku blushes a bit.

**Ryan:** "Leon! Uhh alittle problem! The fan girls and boys are outside the studio and their trying to tear down the door with their Plushie Jacks and Tasukus! We need to leave! Right now!" Ryan yells as the door he's trying to seal shut is being brutally bashed by the fans.

**Leon:** "Oh crap! Everyone time to scram out of here!" Waves everyone to evacuate the studio before they get crushed by waves of fandom.

**Leon:** "Well anyway, We'll c you soon!" salutes the audience before Jack and Tasuku jumps up "Stay tune to the next chapter of Starlight memories! RUN!" They say their finisher before helping to evacuate the others.

**And the red curtain ends the fanfic here!**


	2. Sparkles

I do not own future card buddyfight or any of its characters only my OCs

Warning: yaoi

don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

paring: Tasuku/Jack

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Starlight memories

* * *

><p>Emotions... Beautiful, gentle yet alarming charms they are. They cannot be reasoned nor learned. They can only be experienced through life situations. When you feel something warm and pleasant that you only wish to keep, that is called happiness. When you sweat and constantly look away from a problem that bothers you, that is called fear and being nervous. When you feel hypnotised or feel willing to protect someone that has special meanings to your life, that is called love. I lost all the joy and happiness of my life when 'The Disaster' appeared. All the hope and dreams blew away and sank down only to be crushed by the horrible past. But the goddess of hope was kind enough to smile upon a fragile mortal like me, she had intertwined my destiny with Jack.<p>

"Tasuku..." The blue hair boy snuggled into the covers. "Tasuku." Jackknife dragon entered his partner's room, looking at the innocence of his human in slumber. Jack sighed and shook his head sideways before walking over to the bed, making sure he doesn't knock over anything with his tail. "Tasuku" Jack called again gently nudging the blunette. He didn't really want to wake him up, with the amount of criminal fighters he arrested yesterday, but he was going to be late for school. "Hm." The boy wonder cop mumbled as he slowly wrapped his arms around Jack's claws, hugging them like a teddy bear. "Wake up, Tasuku." The armourdragon freed his hands from the boys grasp and lowered his head to get a better look at his resting expression.

"Hm..." Tasuku turned over to face Jack's scaly stomach, this made the green dragon chuckle at the boy's adorable innocence. 'There he was, the courageous boy wonder cop, the most respected hero of Aibo academy. The reputation he has built up made him seem like a serious and reliable person, but in reality he's just like anyone else. caring, smart, kind, loving, stubborn and hopeless at times. When ever he gets the time to come back home he always falls straight into bed after a long day's work.' Jack softly caressed his partner's cheek affectionately with his claws. But then he just remembered, Tasuku was going to be late for school! "TASUKU!" exclaimed the armourdragon, causing the boy wonder cop to spread his eyes wide open and sit up straight in an instant.

"Come on! your going to be late!" Jack lifted Tasuku off the bed, the blunette stood on his flexible slender legs. Rushing around the room, the young boy quickly took off his pyjamas and slipped into his school uniform. Jack checked through the blunette's school bag to make sure they had everything, Tasuku bursted out of his room with a hair brush in hand. He ran over to the already made butter'n toast and clamped it in between his lips before setting down the brush, he then slipped on his shoes and opened the door. Jack was already waiting outside, flapping his strong wings, keeping himself from falling to the ground. Out came Tasuku with his core gadget in hand. It immediately transformed into it's Star pulsor mode before activating it's functions. #Buddy skill on! Sky circle.# Jack's clan emblem appeared at the side of the boy wonder cop's shoes, granting the boy the power to fly by Findar the 100th's side. Flying at full speed the two charged at Aibo academy, Tasuku buttons his shirt and fixes his tie while munching on the bread in his mouth. "mm surry ack! ey lep in t'day!" Tasuku speaks through the bread he slowly devours.

"It's fine, we just need to get there as fast as we can." Jack handed the school bag to the blunette's spare hand. Tasuku nibbles down the last of the bread before sheepishly smiling at his buddy monster. "Thanks." The green dragon nodded before looking ahead, eyes spreading wide from surprise he shouted before shoving the boy out of the way. "Look out!" An airplane flew in between them and they were both safe from harm. "Phew, that was a close one." Tasuku softly patted his chest, looking at Jack shouting at the flying vehicle. "Watch where your going! Numbskull!" waving a fist in the air, Jack exclaimed in anger. "It's fine Jack, I'm fine." Tasuku cupped Jack's hand in his to soothe the furious dragon. The frown of findar the 100th slowly disappeared as he gazed at the heart warming smile that only belonged to Tasuku Ryuenji. snickering loudly Jack moved his claw up to the blunettes's cheeks wiping away the bread crumbs still there.

The smile soon ended in Jack's face as it soon turned to a sigh. "Tasuku..." Jack closed his eyes and looked away, the young teen cocked his head to the side in confusion. The dragon only pointed at him. "Huh?" Tasuku followed the direction his buddy pointed, looking downwards. Face becoming redder by the moment, Tasuku slapped his face with his palm. "Oh... eh, hehe." He turns around giving an awkward smile. 'Zip' "Let's forget that just happened." mumbled the embarrassed teen, Jack only nodded in agreement. "Come on, let's go." Tasuku held Jack's emerald hand. The green dragon chuckled and opened his eyes again, the two continued their flight to Aibo academy through a friendly race. Jack returned to card form, Tasuku caught the drifting card before smiling and thinking just for a moment. The blunette brought the card to his lips and then to his breast pocket before running off to class.

* * *

><p>"He's cornered around area G." Takihara called through his communicator as he chased a criminal fighter over to an abandoned alley. The criminal fighter stopped in his tracks and looked back to see no one follow him any more. Snickering lowly he mumbles to himself "I lost him." Suddenly lights start to flash around Akaoni Konmae, causing him to jump in surprise with his buddy monster. "Whoa! What's going on?!" The criminal looks at his surroundings to see the light emanating from the machines that surround the area. "Look who fell right into our trap." looking straight up, Takihara appeared standing on the roof of an abandoned building. "I guess in your haste, you fail to notice the barrier generator above you." smirked the buddy police officer. "You dirty! dg! Your gonna pay! Come on!" Growled the aggressive ogre man. "As I see it you have two options..." a voice rang through the scene, from the blinding rays of the sun, the boy wonder cop transcended with his loyal buddy Jackknife dragon to the field. "You can give yourself up..." The blunette frowned and stood his grounds. "Or you can buddy fight me!"<p>

"Bring it on ya punk!" The criminal fighter brought out a red core gadget before growling out loud. "I'll make the earth tremble, Monster Festival, Luminize!" The core gadget transformed as the man with horns placed it at his crotch. "Aw, Yeah!" six cards were drew from the deck and sat up in the air in front of the proud man. There was a moment of silence as everyone gazed at the core gadget's true form. "Huh?" everyone looked with dumbfound expressions as they thought they saw the fundoshi core gadget sparkle. The silence dragged on and on until Jack began chuckling. "Tell me that's not really your core gadget, hahahahaha!" Jackknife dragon was now out of commission at the moment as he bursted out laughing, tears forming in those yellow predator like eyes. "Stop it Jack, you shouldn't be laughing at people." Tasuku tried his best to hold in his smirk as he tried to scold Jack who was howling with laughter, rocking his head back and forth uncontrollably. "Pffft, Hahaha!" soon Tasuku joined in on the ride of laughter when he laid eyes on the sparkles of the fundoshi once more, Jack kept on smacking his hand off his knee before holding his stomach marking the pain of laughter. Tasuku held his mouth as he also couldn't forget the most hilarious and most unforgettable thing he's ever seen while patrolling around before.

Akaoni blushed an even deeper shade of red and whimpered before shouting out at the blue hair teen. "Stop making fun of me! mmm! Hurry up and luminize your Deck!" snapping out of the chain laughter Tasuku quickly returned back to business and luminized his deck. "Assemble dragon army, Dragonic Force, Luminize!" The Star pulsor core gadget flew to Tasuku's side as they finally began to buddyfight. "Snap out of it Jack! We're in a fight now!" the young boy gave his buddy a glare of warning. "Hahaha, ha ha. Phew, oh man that was... just something." Jack's roar of laughter soon became a small snicker as he finally gets a grip. "Indeed." Tasuku smiles at his family before looking back at the criminal. "Time to raise the flags!" The two players shouted in unison

"Let's finnish him off, Jack!" Tasuku charges in with Jack beside him. Reducing the red ogre fighter's life down to zero. The fundoshi core gadget was destroyed and Takihara (while in the background kept on laughing and buckling around) cuffed the criminal. "The situation is now under control sir." the older cop listens to his communicator and replies. "Roger that." He lifts the criminal up on his feet before smiling at the teen. "Great job Tasuku, Commander I wants us back at HQ." "Understood." Tasuku nodded before checking up on Jack. "You ok Jack?" Jack smirks and smacks his fist at his chest. "A few scratches aren't enough to take down this dragon." Jack saw the relief in Tasuku's ruby red eyes, he started to chuckle before bursting out laughing. "Oh my gosh! That stupid Core gadget! Hahaha!" Tasuku shook his head in defeat before mumbling. "What am I going to do with you Jack?"

* * *

><p>opening the door to his appartment, Tasuku stalks in with Jack following right behind. "That meal was delicious, I'm going to take a shower now, k?" The boy wonder cop yawned as he began to take off his uniform. Jack nodded before sitting down on the couch relaxing his entire body. The sound of water usually marks the sign of Tasuku hopping into the shower. "Jack! come on in, the water's really refreshing!" The bluenette called out to his partner who stared blankly at the bathroom door before exclaiming. "W-what!" "I need someone to help wash my back. You need a wash anyways." Tasuku reasoned as he grabbed the bottle of shampoo. "And we're both men so what's the problem?" Jack blushed deeply as he thought about him washing Tasuku's pale smooth back. He then shook his head to try and not think about it much. "No way. Nuh uh." Jack turned his back on the door before hearing a sigh. "Jackknife Dragon Findar the 100th! Get in this room right this instant!" Tasuku demanded causing Jack to jump up to his feet. Jack hung his head low in defeat and walked into the bathroom.<p>

* * *

><p>"See, that wasn't bad was it?" Tasuku walked out the door, feeling comfy in his loose pyjamas while Jack walked out with toilet paper stuck up his nose. "What happened in there? You just all of a sudden got a nose bleed." the boy wonder cop wiped the remaining sweat from his face with the cloth hanging around his neck. "I-I dunno..." Jack lied, as he recalled the things he saw in the bathroom. "huh, weird." Tasuku shrugs, he then rummages through the fridge and picks out a cold bottle of water before walking back to his room. The teen sat at his desk and opened the lid, took a sip of water. He then took out some text books, jotters and pencils to study on what he missed today (since he was called out in the middle of a class). Jack just sat on the couch watching the tv, looking at the sparkling silver armour that use to be a piece dull silver and worn out. 'He sure made a darn good work on the pollish.' he felt a sweat drop from his head.<p>

As time passes on, Jack decided to check up on his partner. The door opened as Jack slipped his head through first, The lamp was on, Tasuku's head down on his wrapped arms. The green dragon entered the room and saw the hard work Tasuku was engaged in, 4 essays and 2 reports on legend world and ancient world monsters. Jack lifted Tasuku up in his arms of scales and lied him to the bed next to the desk. lifting the covers over and tucking him in, Jack smiled at once again innocent sleeping form of Tasuku. He packed away everything on the desk and turned off the lights to the room. Just when he was about to leave he stopped in his tracks, looking back at his partner. The green dragon walks back to the bed and lowers his head down to Tasuku's head, he then walks out the room with a satisfied smile. 'Gosh... He's just so darn cute!' Jack nodded and walked back to the couch returning to the tv program he was watching before.

* * *

><p>Leon: "Final phase! Secret Sword, Star Crusher!" activates impact card, reducing Ryan's life down to Zero. "You lose." Ryan pouts as he whines.<p>

Ryan: "No fair! How in the world were you able to predict what I was going to do?!" the two players cleans the field as he continues to whine.

Leon: "Easy. Whenever you get a good card you quickly use it whenever you can." rolls his eyes as they shuffle their deck. "Again!" Ryan demands. "What ever."

Tasuku and Jack walks out the changing rooms of the hotspring. Smiling at each other as they wiped their faces with cloths.

Leon: "Hey Tasuku! Good job out there, how was the hotspring?" waves at the buddy fighter and his monster who waves back.

They sit down in the lobby to watch the match between Ryan and Leon

Tasuku: "It was refreshing. The water basically just takes away all the stresses and heals the aching muscles in me. It's just splended." smiles as he nods at Ryan's attack with extreme sword dragon.

Leon: "Well that's good to hear. Hey here's the new script for the next scene. Very predictable Ryan. Cast Spinning Windmill Knives Back-hand." hands a folder to the blunette before smacking the counter spell on the field. "Ahhh!" Ryan stands up exclaiming loudly. "Keep it down moron!" Smacks Ryan up the head.

Ryan: rubs the spot where it hurts and appologizes. "Sorry. So what do you think about the next scene Jack?" asks before receiving damage from 3 monsters.

Jack: "Ok, let's see..." lowers his head down as Tasuku flips through a few pages and reads with his partner. A few moments later both he and Tasuku's face grew redder and redder as they read on. "I have to..." "And I have to..." Tasuku closes the folder and slowly puts it down to the table. "Do we have to..."

Ryan: "Yep." Nods as he destroy's Leon's tsukikage with his steel fist, dragoknuckle. "Nano machine body replacement." Leon discards a card and revives his buddy.

"NO WAY!" Both Tasuku and Jack shout in unison. "Final phase! Secret Sword, Moon fang!" Leon wins again trying his best to drowned out the whining of all 3 males.

**And the red curtain ends the fanfic here!**


	3. Photon Metal Mines

I do not own future card buddyfight or any of its characters only my OCs

Warning: yaoi

don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

paring: Tasuku/Jack

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Starlight memories

* * *

><p>Hope... Despair... The two words that I know all too well. Hope is the word of faith and aspiration, it is a word that brings expectations and reinforces the beliefs of everyone. Despair is the word of mischief and deceit, it is a word that brings depression and chaos to everyone. Without hope, despair will never cast its ghostly shadows. Without despair, Hope will never shine its holy might. They are two separate words that have opposite meanings. Without the other one could never have existed. I have returned from the shadow grasps of despair to the bright warm arms of hope. The 'three days of Disasters' are all over. My fate has been locked and released by the red wires of fate and the white wings of destiny. Without the negative despair of 'The Disaster' I would have never been found by my guardian of hope, Jack.<p>

* * *

><p>Tasuku runs down the street as he felt this unsettling vibe that fills the are up north. Commander I had confirmed that his suspicions were true, as the Photon Metal Mines were being attacked. Takihara has already made his move and rushed down there so the blue hair boy intends to help out. Given the commander's approval he continues to run towards his destination. Looking at the black wristwatch he noticed by the time he get there, the trouble could get worse at the rate he was going. The boy wonder cop had no choice but to fly! "Jack!" Tasuku threw his card into the air and released his buddy from his dormant form. The card flew into the air as a light but soon the flash of light grew bright and flames began to surround the blinding card. A pair of wings sprouted out from the searing flame and a pair of arms and legs bursts out along with the strong head of a dragon, causing shockwaves to pulse away the flames. "Rawwwr!" He gives a mighty shout as he flies closer to his partner.<p>

"It's time to get to work, Jack!" The blunette thrusts out his core gadget from his pocket. A glint from the armourdragon's eye activated the core gadget's functions. The red colored core in the middle of yellow deck case glows brightly as It was about to transform. #Buddy skill on! Sky Circle.# The emblem of Jack's clan appeared on Tasuku's shoes as the core gadget shifted into Star Pulsar form and hovering next to it's owner. Pushing off the ground with all his might, the boy wonder cop flew at full speed towards the Photon metal mines with Jack following close behind. Quickly taking off his school clothes he changes into his buddy cop uniform. "Come on Jack. We need to get there as fast as we can." Tasuku speaks to his partner as they dodged about the clouds and skyscrapers. "I have a bad feeling about this." Jack nods at this and the two flew off at Mach speed.

* * *

><p>A man dressed in all black holding a spear core gadget charges at a defenseless Takihara, preparing to strike. Suddenly a primal roar bursts through the air as Jack dives in and counterattacks the fighter with a head-butt. The criminal fighter regains his balance and stands back up as Tasuku descends down. "Tasuku Ryuenji." Chuckles the white hair man. "Your just in time." he points at the boy wonder cop. Violet eyes meet red eyes as the two exchange glares. "Who are you, you outlaw?! and what have you done to Mr. Takihara!?" The blue hair boy demands. "Hmph, they call me 'the Wolf'" The older male simply says as he puts his free hand to his hip. "Tasuku." The sun fighter calls as he carries his injured buddy with him. "Gao is that you?" Tasuku looks at his ally and recognized it was Gao Mikado. "Get out of here. Let me deal with this. Go back to the van with your friends." Tasuku pointed towards the exit as he feels relieved that his friend wasn't in danger.<p>

"Not a chance. You can't be alone with this guy, he's too powerful." Gao takes a step closer with his buddy unconscious on his back. Wolf snickers lowly. "The more the merrier, right?" He slings his spear to the air before twirling it about with his hands "Let's see which of you is the strongest fighter! Show me your defense!" the silver hair man then stabs the ground with the tip of his core gadget and sparks of lightning formed underground which cracks the surface before travelling over to the buddy cop. Tasuku jumps over to Gao's side with Jack to dodge the shocking assault that came his way. "Now I get it, that isn't a buddy skill at all." Tasuku states calmly as Wolf retracts the spear on the ground. "Huh? So what is it then?" Gao asks as he is confused by the situation. Tasuku ignored Gao's question while he thought of only one solution. "Commander I, requesting the use of future force." Tasuku faces the sky and asks as he knows that the man was watching through the buddy satellite in space. Waiting patiently for his replied he stares at the unseen satellite in the sky. "Understood." The blunette calls through his communicator.

He then flew into the air spreading his arms apart. "Time to release! The Future Force!" Tasuku yells as he activates his powers, Star Pulsar flying close by his chest transforming once again; emanating the glow of Tasuku's power. The Star Pulsar core gadget begins to extend it's shape and sharp spikes before blinding everyone with it's bright light of hope. The floating blue hair boy could feel his hair grow out to his waist as he could feel the power of his deck infuse with his body. The power, the agility, the courage and the willpower in his body amplified immensely as his deck that surrounded him harmonize with his will to protect the everyone. The boy wonder cop opened his cherry red eyes; he then slowly reaches out his right arm and swipes a card in front of him as his deck flew back into Star Pulsar. "Now then, time to test it out. I equip..." Tasuku smiles with determination burning passionately in his eyes before swiping the card in his hand into the air and calling out. "Drago Brave!" The card in his hand reacted to his power and transformed. The blunette felt the familiar pieces of dragon armor attach onto his arms and legs, he then thrusts out both hands to grasp hold of the visualizing sword.

"Wow, that is unbelievable. Tasuku somehow made the power of the cards real." Gao says as he viewed the amazing power his blue ally performed. "Did you say Future Force?!" Wolf watched in surprise and began to panic as he jumps off the ground to be at the same level as the boy wonder cop's. "How could you have such a thing?!" The angered man demanded as he growled lowly. "Wolf, was it? This is how we treat criminals in my jurisdiction." Tasuku ready's his large sword copying his opponents action. He then charges at the criminal fighter with his large sword. "Dragon Blade!" He called out before dodging Wolf's jab attacks, he grunted before jumping over the man. "Miss me." the blue hair boy called out before swinging down his blade to the blocking spear Wolf held up, the impact knocked Wolf backwards but the vicious wonder cop didn't stop his assault there as he began his chain attack. The sword was too heavy for him to swing again so he kicked the criminal at the side. "Ahh!" Roared the buddy of Wolf. Tasuku heard the battle cry in time to turn around and block the incoming Armourknight Cerberus with the shining, "Green Dragon Shield!". The attack of the canine buddy was repelled back as he rammed into it. "Rawr!" Jack cried out as he swooped in and dragged the monster away from his partner. The sword on the green dragons forehead flipped out as Jack charged at Cerberus who attacked with its drills. 'Clash' 'clash' 'clash' the two buddy monsters continued their battle just like their masters.

"Equip, Hysteric Spear!" The Item materialized in front of Wolf which he grabs onto with his free hand. "Alright so you got some skill, but not enough to defeat a warrior like me." The older male frowned under the mask as he readied his footwork. He jumped up into the air and charged straight at Tasuku with the item aiming for his chest. Dodging to the side, the blue hair boy avoided the powerful thrust and swiftly flew around to Wolf's back to kick him. He flew around the angered criminal and kicked him again before finally dropping his leg down, sending Wolf back down to the ground. Looking towards his senior, Tasuku flew over to the injured buddy cop. The blunette de-materialized his armor as he landed on the ground and stalked over to help Takihara. "Are you alright?" Takihara nodded as he found it hard for him to even speak. "Yeah." Gao carried his buddy over and asked out of concern. "Why are the card powers real? What's going on?" Tasuku looked over his shoulder and turned around slightly. "I asked you guys to get out of here. Please, this is top secret buddy police business." The boy cop wonder frowned at Gao's disobedience towards his orders as Gao took a step forward and reached into his pocket. "I just thought maybe you want to use this." retracting his hand from his side pocket, in between Gao's fingers was the powerfully dangerous impact card that the blunette gave to him; Gargantua Punisher. "And why's that?" Tasuku gasped the second he saw the card again. "So you'll be able to defeat this guy, that's why." Gao grinned with confidence. "But that card belongs to you now." Tasuku lowered his head as he thought through his options. "I can still lend it to you." Gao was persistent as his grip on the card grew a bit dense. "We both know the power of this card. You gotta stop him. He hurt drum, and he could hurt others." The sun fighter frowned as he lowered his head at his comment.

"I don't need it." Tasuku insisted. "Take it for their sake." Takihara smiled at Gao's strong will and determination. looking back at the older male, the boy wonder cop responded. "If you think so." Nodding at Gao as he faced him, Tasuku stood up and took the card. "Thanks Gao. I accept it." The blue hair boy said as he saw the picture on the impact card change, marking the holder of the card. "I will use it if necessary." He shuffled the card into the Star Pulsar armor on his chest before facing the hated criminal. "Who knew they'd also have that kind of power. We're backing off." Cerberus claimed as he stood tall next Wolf who took a step back. "Your not going anywhere! Buddy Police Barrier!" Tasuku shouted as he activated the encasing shield of energy formed by the satellite in space.

"No barrier in the world can stop me." Wolf said as he pulled back his arm before launching the spear at the Star Pulser core gadget, but the attempt to destroy the core gadget had failed as the spear was vaporized upon contact with the strong metal alloy. "Grr!" The criminal fighter growled lowly as he felt more anger piling up in his body. "You can see that my Star Pulsar is different from Mr Takihara's. Mine wont break so easily. The only chance you have of escaping is if you beat me in a buddy fight." Calmly staring at each other, the blue hair buddy cop explained the criminal's situation. "Come forth; Assemble dragon army! Dragonic Force! Luminize!" The Core gadget released Tasuku's starting hand for the fight. "You are a fool!" Wolf spat back at the cop. "Dark Luminize! Savage Steel!" The evil fighter pulled out his starting hand from his spear like core gadget. "Time to raise the flag!" Both players called out in unison. Jack held the flag for Dragon World and held it up in the air. Wolf wielded the flag for Danger World before throwing the de-materialized flag.

* * *

><p>"Remember it well, this is the blade of justice that terminates evil! Gargantua Punisher!" Tasuku raised his voice to the top of his lungs as casts his impact card. "Tasuku Ryuenji, I'll seek revenge till my last breath!" Wolf called out as he accepts his defeat. The blade of ridiculous sizes sank down on the Danger World user, reducing his life down to 0. But suddenly the energy barrier that sealed them inside began to shrink until it completely disappeared. #Error! The barrier is now off!# The blunette's core gadget reported to it's owner. "No way, I don't understand!" Tasuku said in disbelief. Cracks of thunder was heard as the boy wonder cop looked up to see a dark cloud with lightning emitting from them. Armourknight Cerberus muttered a few words to his partner who seemed to be gritting his teeth together. To Tasuku's disbelief, a slap of lightning descended and landed on the criminal and his buddy before retreating back up to the dark nebula. "My Buddy Police Barrier... It just disappeared..." The blue hair buddy cop spoke again dumbfoundly. 'What's going on?' Was Tasuku's last thoughts before he levitated towards his comrades.<p>

* * *

><p>Opening the door to his apartment. Tasuku walks in with Jack following right behind. It was silent, No one said a word. "Are you alright Tasuku?" Jack followed the blue hair boy over to the door of his room. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some rest right now." Tasuku smiled weakly at his buddy who just frowned. releasing a light sigh, Jack simply nods and watches his partner enter his room. A loud thud was heard from the room, Jack knew that was the sound of Tasuku fainting on the bed. This marked his cue to come into the room and fix his exhausted partner. Lifting up the unconscious boy on the bed, the armourdragon tugs the blunette in and gently caresses the soft cheek as he shakes his head in defeat.<p>

"Tasuku..." The green dragon whispered, suddenly Tasuku sat up and wrapped his long arms around the dragon's scaly neck. The older male jumped a bit from the sudden action but noticed that the boy was still asleep. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Please don't leave me Jack. Please." Tears formed in those closed slits as the boy wonder cop quietly pleaded. "Sh... It's ok Tasuku, I'm here." The kind dragon embraced his partner and lifted him off the bed. "I'm here Tasuku. Don't cry..." The dragon curled up and kept the boy close to his chest as he nuzzled the weeping boy. "I swear on my life I won't abandon you. I promise..." Jack whispered softly as he felt Tasuku turn his head and lean in. There was a moment of peace as Jack didn't shy away from the boy's lips. Wrapping the covers over Tasuku, Jack pressed his lips even closer to Tasuku's.

The blunette slowly released the scaly neck and curled up closer towards Jack's warmth. "I love you..." Mumbled Tasuku. "That's all I need to hear." Jack ducked his head close to his family as he closed his eyes. 'I swear upon my life to always be by your side.' Those were Jack's last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep next to his partner.

* * *

><p>Leon: "Hey Tasuku, What are you doing?" sits next to the blunette on the couch, seeing a book in his hands. Tasuku pushes up his glasses as he looks at him.<p>

Tasuku: "Nothing much, just reading. What about you?" asks the curious male.

Leon: "Nothing either, Want a game?" points to the chess board on the table. Tasuku puts down the book and takes off the glasses before nodding.

Ryan: "Leon! Leon!" speeds into the room, locks the doors and bolts planks to seal the door shut.

Leon: "What are you doing Ryan?" questions the nervous male. Ryan slams his back on the door as he explains.

Ryan: "Someone told the public that Tasuku was staying here and now the fangirls and boys are stampeding through the streets trying to find their Tasuku and Jack." explains as he feels something bashing on the door. "Not again." Leon mumbles as he smacks his own face with his palms. "Tasuku! Jackknife Dragon! Tasuku! Jackknife Dragon!" the crowd behind the door chanted as they attempted to break down the door.

Leon: "Good lord, I traded my life for this. Come on Tasuku lets g-" gets interrupted by the loud squeals and screams from hearing their hero's name from outside. "TASUKU!"they squeal. "Let's go." grabs Tasuku's arm and drags him to the window. upon opening it, sees that the fans surrounded the house. "TASUKU!" they scream even harder upon seeing the blunette.

"Damn, this is what I get for wanting to direct a buddyfight show." Leon murmurs as the fans rush in like a tidal wave and knocks out both him and Ryan out as they fight over each other for their beloved Prince Tasuku.

Tasuku: 'Why is this happening to me?' sweats as he sees the chaos in the overcrowded house.

**And the red curtain ends the fanfic here!**


	4. Mysterious Battle Arena

I do not own future card buddyfight or any of its characters only my OCs

Warning: yaoi

don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

paring: Tasuku/Jack

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Starlight memories

* * *

><p>Dreams... The comforting goals made from everyone's living desires. They are the windows towards a person's soul and their personality. When a person is born, a new door appears in the corridor of endless dreams. When a person's life span is over, the door will fade away until it's existent is forgotten. Dreams motivate people to always run and chase their goals to the ends of the worlds. Life is always connected to other life by even a single string. My dreams... I forgotten about them, or rather they were blown away along with the lives of innocent souls. The horrible feeling never stopped as 'The Disaster' played with many strings of fate. The red moon hanging on those shadow, starless nights. The mists that shroud the dangers life has to offer in the morning. The hunger and thirst for food and water in the afternoon. Horrible... Dreadful... Disastrous... But all that is in the past. As I cannot linger within the sands of time. I have a new dream now. To provide the help to all those in need. But also, I secretly wish to always be at Jack's side. Always... Always...<p>

* * *

><p>"Commander I, I'm just outside of Aibo academy." Tasuku holds the ear piece close to his ear as he speaks into it. The orders of scouting and hunting down the unknown monster nearby were being discussed by the commander and Takihara. "No problem there." An enthusiastic voice traveled from the escalator as a blonde hair woman dressed in a blue school uniform stepped up to the blunette in disguise. "Everyone knows glasses are a perfect disguise." (Ha! Yea right) Tasuku looked at his associate who continued in her cheery tone. Smiling at his friend Stella, Tasuku comments. "I still don't see why I can't just go in and investigate as myself." The English adult only giggles while Tasuku softly scratches the back of his head. #Beep Beep! Beep Beep!# Stella gasps as she checks on the tablet she always carries around with her. "I've got a signal here from our mystery monster." The blue eye assistant points on the virtual map. "Ok, lets go." Tasuku looks at the map and rushes off to the location with Stella right behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>The boy wonder cop awaited his colleague to catch up with him as he slowed down. "Wait up Tasuku!" The tablet holder finally caught up with her friend, with lungs burning for oxygen. Tasuku only smiled as he waited for Stella to catch her breath and prepare to move on. Hearing a familiar voice he turns his head around and sees the 'Uncrowned King.' "…He was foolish enough to pay me up front, and he won't give me any more. I always say ya gotta pay to play." The violet hair man claimed, which caused the blunette to glare at the sneaky gambler. "You really do live up to your reputation, Jin Magatsu." The Katana World user turned around and discovered the buddypolice officer. "Tasuku. This is an under cover operation." The blonde woman exclaimed as the buddy cop discarded his disguise and faced the older male head on. "I understand that your taking bribes to fix a buddyfight. I never could figure out why they called you the 'Uncrowned King'. But I guess here it is huh?" The smug look on Jin's face never disappeared as he never shied away from his confrontation. "Well this is awkward." Mumbled Megumi Mamakari.<p>

"You know my name, I gotta say I'm impressed the great boy wonder cop would know who I am." The older male said with a nonchalant attitude towards the Dragon World user. "We believe that someone secretly entered into an illegal buddy contract with a powerful monster, just like Rouga Arugami did. Our GPS tracking system indicates that the monster is prowling somewhere around here." Tasuku explained as he didn't take his eyes off the gambler. "And you think I have something to do with it?" The Katana World user asked innocently.

"You tell me. But for the record, I don't acknowledge someone like you as a true buddyfighter." Tasuku claimed as the peach hair girl growled lowly at his statement. "Purposely losing a card-fight is an insult to the opponent and the game." The bluenette continued watching the smug face slowly turning into a smirk. "I don't really care what others think. I just keep my head down and do what I want." Jin countered the boy's remark. "If that's true, it's a pathetic attitude. You may not be behind this. but it doesn't matter, 'cause wherever there's trouble; you can always be found close by." The boy wonder cop counteracted the violet hair man's words. "Sorry Tasuku, but I'm picking up the monster... over there." Stella interrupted the conversation and pointed over to the bushes. "Guess not." Tasuku mumbled before walking towards the forest behind the school. "I'll be watching you Magatsu." The blunette said as they made their final eye contact for the day. "Keep those streets safe." Joked the under-aged gambler.

* * *

><p>The two buddy cops walked through the forest and made their way to a fence behind the buddyfight dome. #Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!# "Huh?" Stella looked closely at the virtual map in worry as there was no monster in sight anywhere around them. "It should be right here." Called the English woman as Tasuku looked at the tablet with a confused look. Suddenly the air around them became darker and 3 mysterious dark heads with red eyes appeared behind the fence. "What kind of monster is this?" Tasuku exclaimed as they saw the heads clearly. "Uh! What's happening?!" Tasuku demanded as Jack flew to the sky in his dormant form before bursting out into monster form. "RAWR!" Jackknife dragon screamed, the sword on his forehead flipped out as he charged at the demonic dragon heads. An evil chuckled came from the heads as they blasted strikes of lightning at Jack, ensnaring him in their static hold. "AHH!" The armourdragon roared in pain as the rope of electricity shocked his massive body. A shadow like vortex appeared where the 3 dragon heads disappeared as the static chains pull Tasuku's partner into the portal. "JACK! NO!" Tasuku exclaimed as he jumped over to aid Jack's escape but was pulled with the green dragon into the shadow vortex, disappearing completely. The portal faded away quickly, Stella dropped her tablet as she felt pure terror rule over her body. Snapping out of the fear, she immediately reports this to Commander I. Tasuku is gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Opening his cherry red eyes, Tasuku lies on the ground feeling completely numb. But with the fear for losing his family again the blunette used all his might to push himself up. Looking around to his surrounding, he finally found Jack lying unconscious a few feet away from him. "Jack..." Tasuku called as he got onto his feet and jogged over to his partner. "Wake up Jack!" Tasuku knelt down as he laid his hands on the dragon's muzzle. Jack groaned lowly as he heard Tasuku calling and calling his name. "T-Tasuku..." The green dragon murmured weakly as he turned his head towards the human's touch. Opening his yellow predator like eyes he meets Tasuku's worried look. "Hey pal..." The boy wonder cop whispered in relief as the dragon shuffled around to get up. Struggling to stand, Tasuku helps steady Jack as he finally managed to stand up on his weak scaly legs. "Wow, where are we." The buddy monster asked as they looked at their surrounding area which looked like a battle arena with a large stone gate. Hearing a click from the gate, the two looked cautiously over to the opening doors to see a large armed red dragon stomp into the arena.<p>

Findar the 100th immediately got into a defensive stance, staying right by Tasuku's side to protect him just in case of a surprise attack from the sword and shield wielding monster. "Super Armourdragon, Galvanic Feather Dragon. I've never seen the real thing." The blunette mumbled, Tasuku's eyes widened as he recognized the triple rare monster. "We must be in the Dragon World." Tasuku said while he looked once again to clarify if it was really worth being called a world. "It's a battle arena." The old intimidating dragon stated. "Yea but... Why would you bring us here?" Questioned the boy wonder cop. "Monsters from other worlds come here to compete. The winner is recognized as the strongest and added to the ranks of Azi Dahaka's army of darkness." Explained the Dragon World monster. "Azi Dahaka..." Tasuku noted the name into his head. "We don't want any part of this. Let us go right now!" Jack demanded as his eyes met with the challenging golden eyes of Galvanic Feather. "Jack is my Buddy monster, I won't let him get caught in a battle like that." There was a moment of silence in the air until the super armourdragon decided to break it.

"I am the gate keeper of this arena. If you wish to leave here, you must fight me." The armed dragon claimed. "If this battle arena is only for monsters, then humans have no place here." Jack stepped in front of his human partner. "Indeed, we have no use for such pathetic creatures." The red dragon criticized. "I don't know how you ended up in here human, but begone!" The super armourdragon demanded with a swing of his black sword. "You heard the dragon. Tasuku, go on." Jack pointed to the gates with his head as he looked back at the blunette. "But I'm not leaving you here." Tasuku fought back. "Why argue? He's willing to let you go free. Don't worry you won't be alone. Another will appear just as I did." Jack reasoned which caused Tasuku to think back on the time when they first met. Seconds soon turned to minutes as Tasuku thought long and hard on the past. "I get it. you don't want me to get hurt, your protecting me." Tasuku said as he hid his shaking fist from the armourdragons. "Listen Tasuku, It's your destiny. Your battle must not end here today." Jack looked at Tasuku's face of disapproval. Closing his eyes for a moment, Tasuku finally decides to run towards the gates. 'That's right Tasuku. Keep on living and chase your dreams no matter what.' Jack thought as he turned his head from Tasuku to Galvanic Feather Dragon.

'No...' Tasuku made his way to the door but turned around. 'No! NO!' "Time to release! The future force!" Tasuku brought out his core deck case and activated his power. 'I won't, I won't lose you; I wont lose you like I lost everyone else!' Tasuku wiped the tear away before casting 'Dragon Breath'. A fiery wave smashed into the back of the large red dragon. "GRR!" Galvanic Feather Dragon groaned loudly as the attack left a decent amount of damage to him. 'Never again. Will I let anyone; PROTECT ME AND LET THEMSELVES GET HURT!' Tasuku's yelled in frustration in his head. The super armourdragon turned around to see Tasuku already wielding 'Dragoblade Dragobrave' at him "I will fight you. In place of Jack." Tasuku said calmly even though he is frustrated.

Jack's eyes widened in astonishment as he never would have expected Tasuku to pull a stunt like this. "No Tasuku! Just stand down!" The Dragon World monster called over, Tasuku's only reply was. "I don't wanna lose him! He's my only family!" Tasuku held his ground and controlled himself to not let a single tear fall at this moment. "What are you doing? You're actually putting your own desires before the needs of others? You know this makes you the..." Jack called back as the boy wonder cop finished his sentence. "The same as Jin Magatsu? Yea, well maybe so. But I don't care! I choose to protect my Family!" Tasuku shouted out loud with pride and charged at the attacking monster. "Wait Tasuku!" Jack rushed into the beginning of a battle with his human partner.

* * *

><p>What will happen next? How will Jack protect Tasuku? How will Tasuku protect Jack? How will the outcome of the battle be determined? Find out next time in the next chapter of Starlight Memories. Or look at episode 13 to see the match between Jin Magatsu VS Tetsuya Kurodake along side this chapter along and the battle for next chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>Tasuku: "Here you go. Thanks for supporting the show." Hands a fan a poster of him and Jack with an autograph on it.<p>

Leon: "Next! No need to rush! Hey! Don't cut in line!" Speaks through a loudspeaker, as he spots an argument in the line for Tasuku's and Jack's autograph and handshake.

Ryan: "That's right people! One at a time, one at a time." Looks at the line of people who love Tasuku and Jack.

Tasuku: hands another poster to another fan. "Here you go. Thanks for supporting the show."

Jack: Walks in from behind carrying another box of already made signed posters. The fans squeal when they see him. "Here you go. I'll go get the second box made."

Tasuku: "Thanks." Smiles at him. "Here, I got this on the way here." The green dragon hands Tasuku a bottle of water before leaving.

some of the fans fainted as soon as Tasuku opens the lid and takes a sip from it. "Good gosh, what is with these people." Mumbled Leon.

Ryan: "Leon, It's the fandom. Let them have their moment to fantasize." explains as he sees a minority of fainted fans recovering.

Leon: "Like what?" raises an eyebrow as he looks at Ryan in confusion. "You won't understand it Leon, It's the power of Fandom. Don't question it." Ryan explains again. "Whatever. Hey! Didn't I say don't cut in line!" Shouts at the back of the cue.

Ryan: shrugs before looking up into the air. "Looks like it's going to be a long day." looks back down and puts the loudspeaker on his mouth. "One at a time people, one at a time. Next!" calls for the next fan to come up to Tasuku.

**And the red curtain ends the fanfic here!**


	5. Mysterious Battle Arena Part 2

I do not own future card buddyfight or any of its characters only my OCs

Warning: yaoi

don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

paring: Tasuku/Jack

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Starlight memories

* * *

><p>Reality... A confusing subject. How do we know what is real and what is not? How do we know what is said and what is actually heard? It's a topic that has driven many people insane by thinking and analyzing it's paradoxical cycles. Just like an insect trapped in a spider's web, people who are trapped thinking about it too long will be doomed. This may cause them to be overprotective of their life and their family's. When I think about the possibility of losing my one and only, It's really terrifying. Fearing can cause to some problems. Problems can cause to accidents, and accidents can be caused by reality. Do you see? It's a vicious circle that traps you in it's eternal insanity, if you think too much about it. There's only one thing that comes out of reality, depression, sadness, grief, hatred, detachment and over all else; Loveless. That's why I can't let my fear take over who I am, because I have someone to protect and be protected by. My guardian of truth and peace, Jack.<p>

* * *

><p>'Clash' 'Clash' 'Clash' The swords of Super Armourdragon, Galvanic Feather Dragon and Tasuku ryuenji's Drago brave grinds against each other as they used their full force with each swing. "Grrr!" The two growled as they continued their matched assaults. With one final swing, the war veteran lizard sent the injured human flying towards the fallen green dragon on the floor. "Ah!" Tasuku grunted with each bounce of his body on the floor as he could feel the armor slide across the arena to Jack. The boy cop wonder lies there helplessly as he groans in pain while Galvanic Feather pointed his sword at him. "You didn't think YOU'd be a match for me, did you human?" He swung his sword back as he looked down upon the blunette in disgust.<p>

"Not yet." Tasuku managed to breath out as he struggled to pull himself up. Jack lifted his bruised face up and demanded. "That's enough! You must go!" Tasuku looked at the armoudragon with a serious face as he took a moment to think. "Do you remember back when we were both rookies on the buddy police force, Jack?" The buddycop said as he recalled on what happened. "We were sent out to recover the stolen core deck case, and found ourselves surrounded by that gang of criminal fighters." Tasuku remembered the those Danger World monsters shooting lasers and bullets at them as they were out numbered. Jack had shielded him from the attack as well as the explosion in the aftermath. But then suddenly, a mysterious and questionable feeling appeared one second and disappeared another second. He felt like he was being watched as a surge of intense energy was flowing through his body. That's when a bright glow shone wildly as a card materialized into the blunette's hand.

The monsters were knocked away by the sudden gust of wind and pulses as he memorized the defeated look of an unconscious Jackknife Dragon. Tasuku raised the card as high up as he could and shouted with all his might. "Cast!" The card glowed once again as it released it's amazing powers of Gargantua Punisher to rescue them. "But, 'grunts' you no longer have that card." Jack stated as he crawled closer to the boy. "The moment out powers fused together as one. That card was born." Tasuku declared as he could feel his strength returning to him. "Tasuku... Do you believe that a miracle, could happen again?" Jack asked as he reached out his hand. "We wont know until we try." Said the blunette as he stood up and limped closer to his buddy. "We've been through too much to give up now. Lets put out strength together, we can't quit this without a fight." He then crouched down and caressed his scaly snout. "Ok, here's to going out with a major BANG." The green dragon moved his wings as he could feel his strength returning, as well as an indescribable and mysterious feeling surged through his body. Tasuku also felt this as they both stood up with the sudden surge of intense energy coursing through their veins. "Strength!" Tasuku called out. "New strength" Jack said as he could feel the card materializing at Tasuku's hand.

Raising his arm high up into the air, Tasuku reveals the new card formed through their bond. "Look! We have a new impact card." Tasuku smiled as he stood tall with pride. "RAWR!" Jack shouted as the fire burning inside his heart was heating up. "Galvanic! Thunder!" The elder dragon called out his attack as he raised his sword high to meet the thunder strikes falling down at him, sending those bolts of lightning straight at the human and his partner. "Huh?" The red dragon looks at them and sees that the lightning strikes are being absorbed by the card gathering up it's strength. "I Cast!" Tasuku screams as beams of light seem to seep out of the ground and finally hit them. Bathing in the glow of light, Tasuku felt strength piling on and on within himself as he talked to his Dragon World buddy. "Let's combine both our energys to become one." Jack only replied him with a roar as he could feel his dragon instincts to tell him so.

A large sword of ridiculous sizes emerged from the ground, bound to the earth by large chains. The chains broke off one at a time from the strength of the dragonic arm. "Inpact!" Tasuku yelled as the sword flew around the field before levitating behind him. "Dragonic!" The blunette swings his arm back before launching the new impact attack at the armourdragon. "Punisher!" The sword with a dragon head flew straight at the defenseless monster and crashed into him, piercing through the battle arena. The sword disappeared as the damage made by it caused Galvanic Feather Dragon to fall to his knees. The boy wonder cop descended to the ground with his partner.

"Forgive me... I always believed that humans were inferior to our kind. But who would have known that there are those who could bond their powers to the powers of a monster." The size 3 monster apologizes as he looks at the champions. "I am defeated and my life belongs to you." Galvanic Feather Dragon glowed brightly as he reverted to his dormant card form, he then flew over to Tasuku's hand. Tasuku smiled proudly at what they had accomplished and looked up at the towering dragon. "Let's go home." The blunette said as he Jack simply replied. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Managing to discover a portal in the air. Tasuku and Jack enter the void before descending back down to the ground of the human world. Tasuku saw Jin Magatsu walking his way as he flew down and landed. "Huh?" The gambler says as he sees the boy cop wonder. "I'm sorry for suspecting you earlier." Tasuku apologizes as he looked straight into the other male's golden pupils. "It didn't really bug me much, I'm use to people accusing me of stuff." Jin smiled as he walked passed the blue hair boy. "I see you won your match." Tasuku turned his head to follow Jin. "Yea, guess the sun was in my eyes." The purple hair man said as he walked away. "You must never have that problem, hey Mamakari?" "Hm." The peach hair girl replies her partner's question. Tasuku's smile disappeared as Magatsu's appearance disappeared in the distance. "That was a close one. But that monster... Is still on the loose." He mumbles as he thought about the mysterious monster that started this whole mess. 'Azi Dahaka' He recalled Super armourdragon, Galvanic Feather Dragon say.<p>

"Tasuku..." The boy wonder cop could hear from the distance. He turns his head to see Stella racing towards him looking worried. "I'm so glad your back! Are you hurt? Are you alright?" The blonde woman hugged the boy with all her might as she checked his visible injuries. "Yea, I'm fine." Tasuku simply said to assure his worried friend that he was safe. "Tasuku! Why didn't you call in? Where did you go? What happened to you?" She continued her questions as Tasuku could see tears on her face. "Kind of a long story, but whatever. We have time." The blunette declared as he smiled happily that he and Jack were finally back to earth. Right now all Jack wanted to do was go home. Go back to their home.

* * *

><p>Opening the door to his apartment. Tasuku walks in with Jack following right behind. Letting out a deep breath of relief, Jack flops onto the couch feeling completely exhausted as he opens the window with the gentle push of his tail. Tasuku made his way over to the bathroom as he took off his clothes and entered the room. The sound of water flowing and splashing on the floor was heard from where Jack was laying as he turned on the new channel. Taking off the bandages, he could still feel some pain as he removes the tape off his skin.<p>

The shower was quickly turned off and Tasuku exited the room shrouded in steam. Tasuku turned off the lights to the bathroom and walked over to the couch to sit with Jack. The green dragon looked at Tasuku in a plain lime T-shirt and a comfortable pair of white sweatpants. Tasuku hopped onto the couch, in front of Jack's lying body as he caresses the dragon's head. "You know, I think I want to sleep by your side today." Tasuku said while he looked at the screen, Jack's only response was. "Sure, I don't mind." And so ended another exciting day of Tasuku and Jack's connected life. The only thing Tasuku thought about throughout that night was, 'Who exactly are you, Azi Dahaka?' before he intertwined his fingers with his partner's claws.

* * *

><p>Leon: "A~nd CUT!" Yells out loud through a speaker.<p>

everyone on stage gets off and cools down while some engage each other in conversations.

Leon: "Another good job there Tasuku!" Wraps his right arm around Tasuku's neck as they walk over to the seats.

Ryan: "How do you not get cut by Jack's claws? They look quite sharp." Passes a towel to Jack as the dragon starts to sweat from the heat of many in one room.

Jack: lifts up his hand and shows Ryan. "My claws are blunt, so that I wouldn't be able to injure or tear anything up by accident. But they're still sturdy."

Leon: "Hey Jack! Come over and take a look at the script for the next scene!" Calls the armourdragon over. Jack obliges and walks up to the glasses wearing director(not really)

Jack: "Here you go." Leon hands him the script and passes another to Tasuku. Looks at the next fanfic and frowns.

Tasuku: "Alright. I think I can do that for next time." Scims through the lines. "But sorry, me and Jack have plans for the summer vacation."

Leon: "That's fine. It's fine. Take a break and we'll continue the series after the break." Waves at Ryan. "Ryan!"

Ryan: Faces the staff. "Alright everyone! Listen up! We're going to take a break for summer, We'll continue the show after the break. So we here at Izanagimon1412 production wish you all a great summer." Smiles happily at everyone as they applaud.

Leon: "Now that that's done. Have a nice summer break. C ya." Pats Tasuku on the back before walking over to Ryan. "Alright everyone, lets get out of here! Lights out Ryan." watches everyone exit the building. "Roger!" Ryan calls back and walks over to the door before closing it.

**And the red curtain ends the fanfic here!**


End file.
